1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a stock assembly adapted to store and supply loop members for suspending sausages, composed of a strip adapted to be wound to form a reel on which are seated the loop members knotted from yarn that in open condition are oriented with the knot on the loop end, with the free ends of the loop members opposite the knotted ends being detachable on said strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a stock assembley of this type as known by U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,262 of Niedecker, the loop members for suspending sausages spaced in side-by-side relationship on a belt forming the strip are fixed to their approximately parallel sides equally disposed in spaced relationship, in a manner that open partial loop members protrude from both sides of the belt, with the loop members being preferably secured to the belt by means of two strips of paper, plastic material or textile fabric, with the strips being adhesively joined to each other, i.e. the two strips between which the loop members are secured, form the belt. When singling the loop members at the processing station during laying the clips on the sausages, parts cut or torn off the belt will, therefore, be left on the loop members thereby affecting not only the outward appearance but also hampering the suspension of the sausages. Moreover, it is imperative that the belt be carefully reeled up in precisely superposed layers resulting in a rapid growth of the reel diameter with the consequence that the belt length adapted to be reeled up is limited and the stock on the reel during processing is used up correspondingly rapidly.